


The Offspring Of Fiction

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, featuring the power of smutty romance novels used for evil, mentions of ABO, not abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: In which fiction informs reality.





	The Offspring Of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> “Romance has been elegantly defined as the offspring of fiction and love.”  
> -Benjamin Disraeli
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

“Maa, Obito, I saw you in a certain section of the bookstore the other day,” Kakashi says, as Obito is picking out an eggplant to use for the night’s supper.   
  


“Oh?” Obito replies, as casually as possible.   
  


“Hmm, yes, looking at the ecchi books. Find anything good?”   
  


“Ah, nothing much. Got a gift for you, since I’m going on that mission to Suna. Something to, heh, occupy you in the month I’m gone.” Obito smirks.   
  


Kakashi’s eyes crinkle with a smile, and he tucks his face into Obito’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Pfft. You actually got me a gift? I was thinking we’d just make some memories I could cherish in your place.” His hand drifts across Obito’s ass as he withdraws.   
  


Obito swallows. “We could do that too.” He hands over his money to the vendor, who tucks the eggplant into a bag with the green onion.   
  


Kakashi laughs, leaning in and rubbing the soft fabric of his masked cheek back and forth against Obito’s own face. “Let’s go home and lose the clothes, then,” he whispers, then turns away and takes the bag from the vendor.   
  


“Oi! Lose the attitude,  _ Bakashi _ , and maybe we will.”   


 

* * *

 

 

“So what kind of weird fetish porn were you looking at in the bookstore while ‘looking for a gift’, Obito?” Kakashi asks, his fingers sliding smooth and easy as he prepares Obito, the slick strokes slow and careful and  _ maddeningly _ gentle. He presses an open-mouthed kiss into the dip of Obito’s back.

Obito groans and rolls his eyes, tilting his hips up as Kakashi works him open. “Ugh. Busybody. Just the usual,” he deadpans.   
  


“Oh? What’s the weirdest stuff you saw there?” Kakashi cajoles. He plants another kiss, following the line of his spine.   
  


“Ughhh. Can we  _ not _ talk about other people’s weird porn while we’re about to have sex, Bakashi?” Kakashi’s fingers curl and press in on his prostate and Obito shudders.   
  


“The weirdest thing I’ve seen there was some weird magic werewolf series dealing with ‘secondary genders’ and biting,” Kakashi continues conversationally, a note of relish in his voice. “The werewolves called ‘Alphas’ had knots on their dicks.”   
  


Obito inhales so fast from shock that he chokes on his own saliva. “Kakashi, what the fuck?” he coughs, and Kakashi’s free hand smooths down his spine, slow and gentle.    
  


“You okay?”   
  


Obito nods. “Just some mild problems breathing air instead of my own spit,” he responds, as acerbically as he is able with three fingers stuffed up his ass.   
  


Kakashi huffs in amusement. “Maa, what a loser.” His hand brushes down Obito’s spine once more, however, before it returns to Obito’s hip. He curls his fingers again, and Obito shudders at the pleasant little jolt of sensation. “Fucking stop talking about your weird porn and get in me already, Bakashi, quit playing around.”   
  


“Fine, fine. Wouldn’t want the old man to die of age before we get to the good part.”   
  


“At least I don’t  _ look _ ancient before my time, Bakashi.”   
  


“I take exception to that remark,” Kakashi protests, pressing his fingers in little circles that have Obito moaning into the pillows.   
  


“Hey. Obito?”   
  


“Hmm?”   
  


“I wanna try a different position I read about. Roll over.”   
  


Obito rolls his eyes and complies, turning to lay on his back. “Alright?”   
  


“Mmm, not quite.” Kakashi grips Obito’s ankles and pushes and prods him until his knees are resting against his chest, so he’s basically folded in half on the futon. Obito grumbles and fights the urge to kick Kakashi in the head. The idiot is just sitting on his haunches and enjoying the improved view.   
  


“Kakashi, this feels really…” Oddly embarrassing, he thinks, then discards.   
  


“Hm?” Kakashi’s hand ghosts up across Obito’s stomach.   
  


“…Open? Exposed?” Obito substitutes.   
  


“Maaa, that’s the point of it I think. Doesn’t it give you the urge to stare lovingly into my eyes?” Kakashi leans in, leering, and presses a sloppy, lingering kiss against the back of Obito’s knee, making eyes at Obito all the while. Obito feels his face heating in a blush despite the stupidity of it and grits his teeth.   
  


“Bakashi!” he snarls. “Shut up and get to it before I  _ lovingly _ kick you in the head and finish myself off.”   
  


Kakashi laughs and pushes in, slow and careful.    
He sets a measured pace, testing, watching Obito’s face carefully, then slowly works his way up to a punishing pace that has Obito panting for breath. The position doesn’t offer much in the way of leverage, so he can only take what he’s given. The thought sends a thrill of arousal through him, curling low and hot.   
  


“Obito-kuuun,” Kakashi croons. “Is it good like this? Tell me.”   
  


Obito becomes aware of the little noises he’s making with every thrust and snaps his mouth shut. Kakashi slows to a positively glacial pace and brushes his fingers teasingly across Obito’s cock.   
  


“Aww, don’t clam up, maa…  _ Answer me _ , Obito,” Kakashi says in his ANBU captain voice. “I checked the duty rosters for both of us and neither of us are scheduled until tomorrow afternoon. I can  _ really _ make this last all night.” Obito’s breath catches at the threat, and a spike of arousal jolts through him. Kakashi grins and thrusts shallowly, not nearly enough. “Oh, but you’d like that. I could stop, hmm? Until you answer. Am I not making you  _ feel good? _ ” Kakashi pouts at him, fake and overdone. The evil laughter lurking in his eyes ruins the effect. “Ne, ne, Obito-kun?”   
  


“I-it’s good,” Obito admits, his face burning. “It’s good like this, it’s- it’s  _ deep _ , ahh!“ He breaks off into a moan as Kakashi thrusts hard, hitting his sweet spot perfectly, sending a sharp coil of arousal through his gut.   
  


Kakashi grins, smug as can be, and leans down to press a kiss against Obito’s mouth. He leans up into it eagerly, opening his mouth for Kakashi’s tongue. “Good boy,” Kakashi murmurs into the kiss, and Obito whimpers at the jolt of heat the words evoke.   
  


Kakashi starts back on the punishing pace he was at before. Obito tilts his head back, panting, fists his hands into the blankets, and lets Kakashi drive him out of his mind.   
  


“O-bi-to,” Kakashi pants, his grip bruisingly tight on Obito’s hips. “Tell me how good I make you feel.”   
  


“Hnnn, it’s good, it’s  _ great _ —” Obito breaks off, closes his mouth to swallow the saliva pooling. “Kah, ah, Kakashi, it’s good like this with you.” He whines when Kakashi takes a hand and wraps it around his dick, fucking finally. “Ah, ye- _ yesss _ ,” he hisses. “Kakashiiii, I like it like this, when you- nnn, when you pin me down and t- _ take _ me—”    
  


Obito pants, openmouthed, lets out an embarrassing whine as Kakashi thrusts rabbit-fast, his strokes on Obito’s dick sloppy with speed. He arches up into the touch, right on the edge, desperate with it.   
  


“Obito,” Kakashi croons, his voice wrecked. “Obito, darling. So good. Come for me.”   
  


Obito comes, his mouth mangling Kakashi’s name. He strokes Obito through it, until the pleasure tips over into pain. Obito bats Kakashi’s hand away, and it settles on the back of his thigh, pressing his knee against his chest as Kakashi fucks into him, now chasing his own release. The overstimulation is  _ good _ , setting Obito’s nerves alight with sharp sensation, and he’s making little whimpering noises but can’t bring himself to care.   
  


“Want me to bite you, make you mine? Obito,” Kakashi murmurs, and Obito’s eyes go wide in shock. His dick twitches weakly at the words, another curl of arousal jolting through him. He moans, and Kakashi’s expression takes on an unholy light. “Ha, I- mm, I  _ knew it _ , Obito, you bad boy. Reading such  _ filth _ .” He laughs, free and loud, and Obito’s breath leaves his lungs.    
  


_ Gods, he’s beautiful. _   
  


Kakashi leans in, his grin full of wicked knowing. “You want me to knot you? Fill you up? Keep you like this for  _ hours _ ?”   
  


Obito whimpers at the thought of all that time, all that pleasure, being kept on the edge of too much just like this— “Yes, please,  _ Kakashi _ , yes,” he whines. “P-please,” he tosses his head back, baring his throat. “B-bite me,” he says, his face burning with embarrassment, and for a split second he feels foolish beyond belief.    
  


But Kakashi groans, sinks his teeth into the muscle of Obito’s shoulder. He thrusts deep, and Obito shudders at the rush of warmth inside as Kakashi stills, panting hot against Obito’s neck.

Kakashi sucks a hickey into place over the bite as they both catch their breath. He pulls out, and Obito shudders again at the sticky slide of it. Kakashi’s fingers stroke gently down his sides and he helps Obito to stretch out on the futon.

“Ugh, my back,” Obito groans, as Kakashi drags a soothing hand down one calf. “You can’t just fold me in half like that, Bakashi.”

Kakashi smirks. “Now who’s old? Shall I massage your aching joints, ojii-chan?”

“Is that a genuine offer? Please do.”

Kakashi chuckles and heads into the washroom. Obito stretches, cracks his neck once, and sprawls out more comfortably across the futon.

“Kakashi, have you been reading A/B/O porn?” Obito accuses as Kakashi returns.

“That you even know what it’s called…” Kakashi laughs, soft and genuine, and kisses him. Obito’s heart gives an embarrassing little flutter at the sound. Kakashi drags the damp washcloth over his skin, and Obito relaxes into the touch and lets himself be cared for.

“Ugh,” he groans, letting Kakashi maneuver him around, cleaning him off. “There’s a huge fucking sign on it announcing the sale on that author’s stuff and their tour for their new book, Bakashi. The salesman talked about it at me while he was helping me find a book. Gods! It was the  _ most uncomfortable _ shopping experience of my  _ life _ , so you’d better be grateful I got you  _ anything _ ,” Obito snarls.   
  


Kakashi tosses the rag aside and wriggles closer. “Did you buy the A/B/O book, Obito?”   
  


“No.”   
  


Kakashi chuckles. “Liar.”   
  


“I’m not lying!”   
  


“Mm.”   
  


The disbelieving silence is unbearable.    
  


“…Rin had a copy of one of the books and I read it last week at her place when you got called away for that courier mission.”   
  


Kakashi laughs again. “Knew it.”   
  


“Shut up! I got you a copy of the new  _ Icha Icha _ serial, you absolute pervert.”   
  


“You like my perversion.” Kakashi grins, leans in, presses a thumb against the hickey on Obito’s shoulder. “Kakashi, please, bite me,” he mimics.

Obito’s face heats with embarrassment. “We’re never doing this again.”

“Maa  _ maa _ , never again?” 

“Never!”

Kakashi sighs dramatically and molds himself to Obito’s side. “Ah, well, I suppose I should cherish the time I have left with you.”

They cuddle in comfortable silence until Kakashi licks Obito’s ear. He lets out an unholy shriek, snatches the pillow from under Kakashi, and whacks him with it.

“Idiot!” Obito snarls. “I’m not going to miss you at  _ all _ when I’m gone. I’m gonna take up with some handsome Suna jonin and you’re gonna be forever alone, Bakashi!”

“Liar. You love me.”

Obito makes a terrible strangled sound, his face heating up again, and Kakashi grins winningly. “You looooove me.”

Obito presses the pillow against his own blushing face. “Yeah, I do,” he admits, muffled.

Kakashi laughs and presses a kiss against Obito’s shoulder. “If you do find a handsome jonin in Suna, bring him back here for some fun.”

Obito screeches and does his best to strangle Kakashi with the pillow again. “ _ Clearly _ you don’t need any more books to dirty your brain! I should burn your gift! Pervert Kakashi!”

Kakashi just cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like my terrible jokes? If so, maybe leave me a comment! ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) It's full of wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
